godhood
by crtercrook
Summary: Percy Jackson becomes a god after the last olympian. after Annabeth confessed her love to Luke he accepted the gods gift. now he is the god of Time, Earth, Air and the prince of the sea.
1. godhood

**A/N: lots of stuff from the last book in this chapter but its only to get me started.**

 **Percy:**

Annabeth limped over with Grover's support. They both had tears in their eyes. Luke gazed at Annabeth. "You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew . . ." "Shhh." Her voice trembled. "You were a hero at the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium." He shook his head weakly. "Think . . . rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest." Annabeth sniffled. "You always pushed yourself too hard." He held up his charred hand. Annabeth touched his fingertips. "Did you . . ." Luke coughed and his lips glistened red. "Did you love me?" I looked at Annabeth waiting for her answer wishing it would be no, "yes" she said, "I always have and always will love you Luke." The gods arrived a few minutes later in their full war regalia, thundering into the throne room and expecting a battle. What they found were Annabeth, Grover, and me standing over the body of a broken half-blood, in the dim warm light of the hearth.

"Percy," my father called, awe in his voice. "What . . . what is this?" I turned and faced the Olympians.

"We need a shroud," I announced, my voice cracking. "A shroud for the son of Hermes." I said this because even if Annabeth love Luke, he was a hero. The fates gathered up Luke's body, now wrapped in a white-and-green shroud, and began carrying it out of the throne room. "Wait," Hermes said.

The messenger god was dressed in his classic outfit of white Greek robes, sandals, and helmet. The wings of his helm fluttered as he walked. The snakes George and Martha curled around his caduceus, murmuring, Luke, poor Luke. I thought about May Castellan, alone in her kitchen, baking cookies and making sandwiches for a son who would never come home. Hermes unwrapped Luke's face and kissed his forehead. He murmured some words in Ancient Greek—a final blessing. "Farewell," he whispered. Then he nodded and allowed the Fates to carry away his son's body. As they left, I thought about the Great Prophecy. The lines now made sense to me. The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. The hero was Luke. The cursed blade was the knife he'd given Annabeth long ago—cursed because Luke had broken his promise and betrayed his friends. A single choice shall end his days. My choice, to give him the knife, and to believe, as Annabeth had, that he was still capable of setting things right. Olympus to preserve or raze. By sacrificing himself, he had saved Olympus. Rachel was right. In the end, I wasn't really the hero. Luke was. The next few hours where a blur, until everyone started getting cool gifts from the gods. Everyone had received their rightful gift and it was finally my turn. "PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. My name echoed around the chamber. All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. Everyone's eyes were on me—all the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the spirits. I walked into the middle of the throne room. Hestia smiled at me reassuringly. She was in the form of a girl now, and she seemed happy and content to be sitting by her fire again. Her smile gave me courage to keep walking. First I bowed to Zeus. Then I knelt at my father's feet. "Rise, my son," Poseidon said. I stood uneasily. "A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?" I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested. "The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods." I hesitated. "Any gift?" Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

I stared at him, stunned. "Um . . . a god?" Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever." "Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea." "I approve as well," Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth. I glanced back. Annabeth was trying not to meet my eyes. Her face was pale. I flashed back to two hours ago. I thought about how she had confessed her love to Luke and how she would never love me. I thought back two years ago when she was going to join the hunters, I though I would loose her, and now I have. I thought about the Three Fates, and the way I'd seen my life flash by. I could avoid all that. No aging, no death, no body in the grave. I could be a teenager forever, in top condition, powerful, and immortal. I could have power and eternal life. Who could refuse that?

"Hurry up boy," Zeus beamed. I looked at Annabeth again wishing to know what to do, until I made my decision. "I… I accept." I looked back at my father who seamed very proud of me. "Very well then," Zeus began, "come to the hearth" I walked up and was so close to the hearth that I could feel its heat radiating off of the black coals. As I got closer to the heat I became more and more powerful I got as close as I could, almost touching the rim of the bronze hearth. With this new jolt in power I was receiving I also felt a piece of me slip away. I felt as pure and healthy as ever and I could tell my Achilles curse being ripped away. I made my way to the other side of the hearth now closer to the gods then ever before. I saw through the deep haze, that was covering my eyes, the fates all stand up and deliver a beam of light from each of their hands. They pulled out a strand of blue string that began to turn a godly golden. The haze cleared and I fell to the floor wanting and waiting for a newfound pain to stop. It was excruciating, worse then the dip in the Styx. I felt my blood boiling as it turned to golden ichor. The pain subsided and from the loss of energy, I feinted.

 **Time skip 2 hours.**

 **Hestia:**

Everyone was arguing about what to make Percy the god of. He obviously was good at water powers but there where so many gods of water. I thought about him approaching my hearth and well I found out some deep secrets about him. He was terrified of suffocation and he hated the fact that one day his powers could just vanish. I had an idea and announced it to the rest of the Olympians; "he should be prince of the sea" they all looked at me astonished probably think but isn't that Poseidon's other son, Triton. "Also he should be god of time earth and air. Time and Earth because they are our worst enemy's and air because he would love flying." Just as I finished my sentence he entered the room and Zeus announced. "All hail Perseus, god of Time" a green flash absorbed Percy as Zeus continued, "Earth" a brown flash, "air" a white flash, "prince of the sea" a blue flash and the thirteenth Olympian, his sacred animal will be the dragon and his roman form will be known as Tempus." when Zeus said the boy would now be an Olympian I was annoyed because I got my seat removed and now he just got to join. The gods started cheering and so did I, only because everyone else was, even Ares clapped a little. "I am not finished," Zeus announced. " I would like to acknowledge the help we received from Hestia and Hades, and would now like to address them both as Olympians taking the fifteenth and fourteenth Olympian titles. As he was talking three thrones raised from the ground one being black and red with heat radiating off of it with a skull and cross bones at the top. The second one was mine as it reminded me of a log cabin it was wooden and had a nice soft cushion on it, when I sat down it was radiating a warm soft heat that resonated with the hearth. The last one was next to mine, it had a sand clock floating above it and it had the three different elements swirling around inside of a crystal cushioned recliner like throne. Percy now walked to his throne still looking swore from the pain he received earlier today. He looked at me and winked. Unknowingly I blushed and then I turned around to face Zeus. He concluded the meeting and everyone including the campers left, everyone except Percy and I. He was startled when he noticed me. "What's wrong" I asked wondering how him becoming a god would be so troubling. "Its nothing, I just, I loved Annabeth, she was so nice but then she told Luke she loved him basically saying she didn't love me." He confessed. Not knowing what to do I shrunk down to my normal size and ushered him to follow me out the door. "Come along" he did as I commanded and we walked in silences out the door into the destroyed war zone of Olympus.


	2. Juliet

**Annabeth:**

I didn't know what to do, on one had I was happy for becoming the architect of Olympus but on the other I was sad and shocked to have lost Percy. He was the last person I truly card about, and now he was a god. Of course I was proud of him, but now I was alone. I waited for everyone to leave and no one noticed I was gone. I then saw Hestia and the now god, Percy talking and coming my way. I placed the raggedy old Yankees baseball cap on my head and watched as the two walked in silence.

I waited for Percy and Hestia to separate so I could speak to him alone. Eventually the two Olympians came across a giant wooden log cabin that had not been damaged and Hestia went inside after giving Percy a hug. I took my hat off and ran at him. I said his name and just before I jumped into him he turned and caught me mid flight.

His new found strength embraced me and I heard him ask "what are you still doing hear?" He pulled me off of him and we sat down on a curb. "I needed to talk to you." I began "I did love Luke but that didn't mean I didn't love you to." I hesitated on almost every word. A sudden realization came upon the gods face and he turned to me and looked me straight in the eye. "No, I can't go down this road with you, I can't, I thought that I loved you but now I don't know, I need time to think." He said almost shattering my heart.

"Okay" I said with tears beginning to swell in my eyes. He put his hand on my chin and made me look at him. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and teleported me to camp half blood where everyone was beginning dinner.

 **Percy:**

I walked the streets of Manhattan, returned to its formal glory, as thoughts jumbled up in my head. Annabeth loved me but also Luke, I was now immortal and even an Olympian. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something hurdling towards me. I turned and heard "hey boss" as soon as the object hit me into the dirt. "Boss, boss look what they did to me!" Blackjack said. As I got up I looked at the creature. No longer was he a Pegasus but now he was an obsidian black dragon.

I told him that I needed him to find a nice place for my new home. He did as I commanded and I continued my walk. I went inside a coffee shop and before sitting down ordered a large mocha late. Sitting across the café was a woman, she noticed there were no more seats left and made her way towards me.

She asked if the seat was taken and I shook my head. She sat down and we made small talk. Her name was Juliet and she had blond hair and blue eyes. She was a clear-sighted mortal and I even suspected she was a demigod, maybe a child of Apollo. I went straight out and asked, "do you know about the gods" she hesitated about something before continuing with a fake voice, "what do you mean like the roman ones." Without thinking I changed my appearance I became more muscular and had a more powerful appearance. Juliet freaked out but then calmed down. "So which god are you and what do you want from me?" she asked. "I'm Tempus, god of time, earth, air and prince of the sea." She was stunned "and for what I want, I just want to sit and drink my coffee" she smiled and relaxed.

"Whose your parent" I asked her. She began to speak "Apollo." "As I suspected." I said. I finished my coffee and waited for her to do the same, "why are you so far from the roman camp?" I asked "I was called to Olympus, for my work in the fight on mount Tamalpais. "What did you do?" I asked. "I killed a titan" she replied. "I myself killed a titan before I became a god. " I said as she finished her hot chocolate. I offered her a hand and we left the café. We walked towards central park and we talked some more. I felt like I could do anything with this person I just met. I felt so open with her, like I didn't need to try hard at anything. I didn't need to impress her or make her laugh I just did it naturally.

Blackjack came flying back and now had a saddle on his back. I let him come next to us and she was frightened at first but then I put my hand on her shoulder and picked her up and put her on the dragon, "oh no, oh no, get me off of this think right now" she begged, but I just got on right behind her and told blackjack to go. He instantly flew up in the air and we soared over the east river. My dad decided to both the East River and the Hudson River a seashell to help purify their waters. Juliet screamed and yelled as we came closer and closer to the water letting our feet skim the water just slightly. We then flew across long island sound, and into a green portal.

We flew out of the portal just next to the Olympian counsel room and we walked in. I pulled a staff with a sand clock on it out of thin air and slammed it in the ground sending a beam of green light with a shock wave of power. One by one the Olympians began to flash in to the throne room. "What is the meaning of this?" Zeus asked. "This girl is the meaning" I replied as the gods shifted to their roman forms. "Right" Jupiter began "we are granting you with one wish." She was shocked. Then she replied. "I want to be relived of my godly scent and to never be found by any monster unless I go looking for them or am on a quest." With that me and the other Olympians stood and pointed our hands at Juliet and let off a powerful beam of light.

Some gods left and only me Juliet her dad and I where left in the counsel. Apollo ran to his daughter and gave her a big hug tears running down Juliet's eyes. I was about to go out of the room to give them some privacy but Juliet ran up to me calling my name. I turned and she stopped running about half and inch from me. Our lips so close I could feel her breathe. " What are we doing?" I whisper to her. "I like to call it very close talking" she replied. She made me laugh and then before separating I gently kissed her and she smiled.


	3. I get a new mom and new child

**Time skip: 2 weeks**

 **Percy**

Juliet and I have been dating for about a week now but we still haven't been on a real date. She was sitting next to me on my couch in my house. I lived in the house that was like the one in the iron man movie. It was sick. And it was close to new Rome. I automatically fell in love with the place and bought it as soon as I took a look around. I got up and asked if she wanted anything to drink. "Yah get me a glass of champagne," she replied but I was shocked at that because I haven't had a drink with alcohol ever. "Why don't I take you out somewhere nice, we can eat some food and get some nice champagne there.

We arrived at a mansion of a building and we where automatically seated. We sat near the window looking out to the ocean on top of a cliff. I took her hand and looked at her across the table. "You look beautiful" I said admiring her appearance, in her white dress and black heels, her nails where green and her lips where a calm red. I looked down at my slate suit, white shirt and green tie. She smiled and I started making circles on her hand.

We finished our meal talking and laughing until she pulled her hand from mine. "Look Perce, I think we are going to fast, I really like you but think that it would be good if maybe we could take a break." I could tell that she didn't want to break up, I saw tears forming in her eyes and I didn't know what to do. She got up and before I could go after her she was out of the restaurant and got in a cab. I paid the waiter and got in the car and drove back home, the one in New York.

The Maserati Grancabrio MC centennial edition I was driving morphed into my trusty dragon, blackjack. I was a bit upset about our break up but it didn't come as a shock to me. I arrived home in a nice log cabin near the camp. It was around 9 o'clock and the camp would have already started the campfire. I decided to pay them a visit as I haven't seen anyone since I became a god.

Then I remembered my mom; I hadn't told her I was safe yet. So I flashed there and nocked on the door. Paul opened the door, "Hey Paul is mom home?" I asked. He looked shocked, "looks like you've seen a ghost, Paul." I said as I walked in the door. "They told you where dead," he finally said giving me a hug. "Hone, there's someone here to see you" he announced to my parents room. "What is it" my mom asked wearing nothing but a long nightgown on and her eyes where shooting tears to the ground. Then she saw me, "hey mom." I said. She ran over to me and gave me hugs and kisses saying, " I missed you so much" and "I thought I lost you."

I pulled her off and smiled at her. "You look different," she noticed. "I am different, I'm a god" I announced, "an Olympian at that." Their expressions shocked me and I busted out laughing. I gave them both o hug and told them I had to go. They complained but eventually let me go. I was walking around town and saw a girl. She noticed me and I waved. Although she seemed a bit nervous she waved back. I walked over to her and we talked a bit, she was pretty.

She asked if I wanted to go back to her place and I was like "sure." She lived in a penthouse apartment and had lots of cool stuff. We talked a bit and I got us some wine. After drinking we fell asleep. In the morning we had a small conversation but then she just told me to go. I gave her, my number incase she needed anything and then I left.

Just then an Olympian counsel meeting was called so I flashed in to the throne room and sat down on my throne. Hestia began "I called everyone hear to let you know I have chosen a champion, someone who will be my adopted son if he obliges, he would be the prince of the hearth as well, I have thought long and hard about this and would like for there to be no objections for it is my decision, I would like for Perseus to be my champion.

I was shocked, "I don't know what to say lady Hestia, it, it would be my honor." I replied. I got up and Hestia shot a ball of flames at me. It circled around my body and entered at my mouth, filling me with a new warmth energy. When I looked back at my throne I saw it now had fire swirling along with the other elements. The meeting adjourned and we went our separate ways.

 **Juliet:**

"I broke up with him," I cried to my best friend, Reyna. "why would you break up with him only after a week are you crazy?" she asked me. "I don't know why I did it just felt so much like Dakota," I admitted to her about my old boyfriend. She gave me a hug and then told me to get some rest. She left the room and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

 **Time skip:2 weeks**

 **Percy:**

I was at home waiting for it to be time for the campfire at camp; I would then reveal myself there. I didn't like to fast-forward time that much because I wont know if anything important happened. Like getting the call I just got confirming I was going to be a father. So much stuff was going on in my head and I couldn't control what was going to happen. I flash to my new moms house and told her everything.

She understood and said to me to "tell the woman about the gods and that you will do anything to protect your child. Tell her you are a god and will try and visit her whenever possible, tell her that the child should be moved to camp half-blood at the age of 12.

I called the woman I had sex with the other night and told her we should meat up. she agreed and we met in central park at mid day. The child had already started to grow and it seemed that she was already in the middle of the first trimester. "Look" I began "have you ever thought about the Greek gods?" "What that's so childish" she replied, "but it isn't, I am one of them."

She was shocked and then I told her that the birthing process happens 3 times as fast as normal humans. She nodded along whit all that I was saying and then she stopped me "will my child be like half god when it is born?" she asked and I said "yes, the child will have a few of my main powers, over time, water, fire, earth and air out of those the child will probably have one or two of those powers.

After explaining myself and telling her about camp and that I would do my best to protect the child she told me that she wanted to move. She wanted a house somewhere in the woods, close to a good school that the child could attend. I remembered my log cabin not to far from camp and pulled out keys. I opened the door to my car and she got in. I took her to my house and told her she could live here. She agreed and all of her belongings flashed into the house all organized and neat. She thanked me and I gave her something that would be for the child. I gave her a pen but unlike riptide it was a celestial bronze that had a mix of blue red and white. In the back of the pen was a clicker, that clicker had my symbol of a sand timer inside like a Mont blank pen. "give this to the child when you deem it ready" I said clicking the pen, it magically turned into a hatchet, it could turn into a sword a spear and a staff like mine.

It was around 7:29 pm and I new the campfire started at 7:30 so I gave the tan woman, Loren a kiss on the forehead and turned into rubble, reappearing in the beginning of the camps campfire sing-along.


	4. baby

**Thanks for all the support, im sorry if this story is going to fast but i want it to get going to get to the real stuff. this chapter is important tho. so read on and review. thanks for all the love**

 **Time skip: a week**

 **Juliet:**

I couldn't stop thinking about Percy, I know his Roman counterpart is Tempus but he prefers Percy. I visited his house in Berkeley hills not surprisingly he wasn't there. I was about to walk out the door when a cool breeze flew in behind me. I was turned by my hand pulling on my shoulder to see my, I don't know, friend, maybe more then friend, Percy. I tackled him with a hug because I hadn't seen him in a while. I started to kiss him without thinking about the consequences; he started to giggle so I broke the connection. "I take it we aren't on a break anymore" he said. I nodded then before I knew it I was kissing him again. He pulled me off and told me to sit down on the couch or something. I did and asked him "what's wrong, is everything ok babe?" he shook his head and began to speak "look I thought we where over, I thought you had broken us up. I did something that I regret now but cant change. I'm…" he shuddered "I'm gunna be a father"

I was broken, first we go on a break for no reason then he has sex with another woman, but I couldn't blame him, we were on a break. "I understand sweetheart," I told him and his smile grew ten times as long as before, "if we plan on going through with this I know you will have demigod children, I'm okay with that as long as you love me the most" I finished and he gave me a hug. "You are and always will be," he said to me. "Look, Jules. I have to go, a counsel meeting has been called," he said, I liked that nickname, I gave him a hug and instantly he was pure air.

 **Percy:**

I appeared in the throne room and after lying to Juliet about a counsel meeting I called one. I pulled out my sword and let out a shock wave of green light. Everyone appeared in the room and sat down on their throne. "What is the meaning of this" Zeus asked. "I wish to have a wife," I said bleatingly. "Who could wed the glorious lord Perseus?" my father asked proudly. "Juliet, a daughter of Apollo," I announced. "Would my daughter become a god?" Apollo asked. "I believe so" Zeus said. "Summon her then." My father called. "No" I decided, "I want to surprise her, make her feel special. And then we will come to you," I announced.

They all agreed and then we addressed another issue, my unborn child. "What do you wish to bless your child with" Zeus said. "There's another problem" Hestia began. "What?" I asked worried about my child. "Nothing never mind I think you would like to find out on your own besides it's a good thing nothing bad has happened to them." I felt a wave of relief flow over me. The rest of the meeting was a blur after I said I wanted to bless my child with whatever the child choses, if it wants all it should have all, it will decide when it is born.

After that I took Juliet to camp half-blood introducing her as a roman politician and that she was on a diplomatic meeting. After leaving her in the Apollo cabin I took Nico to the roman camp. "What are we doing at Camp Jupiter?" he asked me as I turned into my roman aspect. How do you know of this place Nico I thought you only knew of the Greek camp. Well since I abandoned camp I came across this place and I met my sister, Hazel. I turned to where he was looking and I saw a girl bowing down to me. "Hello hazel," I said beckoning her to raise "lord Tempus," she said as she got up.

"I was wondering if you still could contact us." She wondered. "Yes, because I don't have any children in either camp yet." I said and she asked me another question, "do you think you could help us on a quest. I am going to have to go to Alaska and get back the legions eagle and save Thanatos. Its me and frank and this new guy, he's a son of Neptune, just like you." She said. Then she took me to see my half brother, Markus.

I gave him some advice for the quest, he was about 18 and he looked familiar, he reminded me of someone from the Apollo cabin when I first arrived at camp. He was never claimed. I had to do something about that I thought. I then gave my half brother a gift, my sword riptide. Use it wisely and no harm shall come to you. I was upset that I had to give up my sword but I was going to get one forged by Hephaestus and I.

He thanked me and then ran off to begin their quest. A few moments later I heard a calling in my head, "brother, I need you to give me a speedboat, it would be really useful." I granted his wish and they sped off sown the cost. It was beginning to be daylight so I visited the praetor, Reyna. Feeling in a caring mood I gave the romans a whole new navel force. The praetor thanked me and I flashed back to where Loren was. She was sitting on the porch drinking lemonade, "up so early are we?" I asked knowing it was only 5 in the morning. "Morning sickness." She said and I laughed as I sat down next to her, you could really see just how beautiful her brown skin reflected off the suns rays.

 **Time skip: 2 months.**

Let me explain what's happened in the past two months, I introduced Loren and Juliet, I am now engaged to Juliet who is now a god, a god of peace and also technology. She wasn't an Olympian but when we get married I will talk to the counsel about giving her a spot and some more domains. Me and Juliet where siting down on the couch of Loren's house and that's when I heard Loren scream "its coming" I instantly called for my mom, Hestia, to come and she appeared ready for the job.

Loren was laid down on her bed and Hestia commanded that she pushed as hard as she could. When she did a small creature that looked rather ugly came out of her area. Hestia wrapped the baby and gave it to me. "He wants time water and fire I said, he is a powerful one." I said as I blessed my son with my domains and gave him to his mother. "Are you ready?" Hestia asked Loren "for what?" Loren countered, "for the second one" she said and I was shocked. I had twins. "Sure why not," Loren said sarcastically. And began to push. Out came a little girl. I knew at that moment I needed to protect her as best as I could. Hestia wrapped her and gave her to me "she only wants earth and air" I said. And gave my little girl to her mother after blessing her.

I secretly gave both of my children all of my domains making sure they would be safe with them all. I then remembered I had given Loren a pen and asked where it was, she told me to look around the kitchen and I did. I found it and as I touched it I got a vision, my half brother falling off a glacier and into water. I couldn't do anything about it because that was the land beyond the gods. I then saw Hazel and a Chinese boy riding a horse with a giant behind them. They where riding there way into Canada and I knew I could help there. I sent a blast of time making it so the giant couldn't move as fast as normal and then I took all the air from his lungs as Hazel killed the giant.


	5. camp

**Percy:**

I felt a tug on my shoulder; I came back from my vision and saw that I had dropped the pen that had turned into an axe. It made a hole in the floor. I turned to see Loren she had a worried look in her eyes. "Sweetie, is everything alright?" she asked. "Yeah" I nodded my head.

"There beautiful" Loren said to me. They had tan brown like skin and sea green eyes. Their hair was black, the boy, carter (I named him after my friend from Egypt), had the cutest smile on his face that reminded me of my dad. Jaime, the girl, started to cry. I picked her up and smiled at her. She stopped crying and I held her and waited for her to fall asleep. Juliet teleported out I was left with Loren and my children.

"What about Jaime?" Loren asked. "What about Jaime?" I asked confused wondering what she was on about. "You gave me one gift for Carter but what about Jaime?" I formed a piece of wood from my hand, "this is from the tree of life, it will give her protection and enlarge. I morphed it into its weapon form; it was a 2 ft. long with one end being a curved blade like a scythe, on the other side was a diamond shaped spearhead. Each side can shoot out of the end with a chain connecting it to the wooden staff. The points and edges can become dull. They can be used for grappling hooks and also to pull people closer to them. The spearhead can split into 4 smaller points each having a chain connected to it. It is indestructible and can help her control my elements."

After explaining the new weapon and how it can shrink into the small stick Loren fell asleep. I placed Carter in his rocker and Jaime in one that I had made a few seconds ago. She didn't resist as I laid her down onto the soft yellow cushion after re wrapping her.

 **Time skip 12 years (give or take 20 minuets)**

 **Percy:**

 _Let me catch you up on some stuff that's happened in the last 12 years. Juliet and I got married, we had a child that is now 5, a second one on the way. I visited my kids Jaime and Carter every now and then but they don't really know who I am. The giant war began and ended and now just recently the third great prophecy was spoken. I don't know the exact words but I'm sure some one will._ **(A/N: idk what the prophecy should be).**

I decided to that today I wanted to bring my kids to camp half blood. I returned back to the house I remembered, though so much had changed. I knocked on the door and Carter answered. "Mom, someone's at the door," "you don't remember me do you Carter?" I asked "no not really" he mentioned. "Hey Perce" Loren said. "Hey Loren" I replied. "I brought you and your sister a gift" I told Carter then he ran off to get his sister.

"I gave them your gifts you gave them two years ago. I thought they where ready" Loren informed me. "that means there trained," I said. "I guess" she sounded concerned.

The kids came running out of Jaime's room and they looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I pulled out matching watches. One had a flame of Greek fire burning in it and it was surrounded by water and the other had Grains of different precious metals and jewels that moved in different patterns from air gusts. I gave Greek fire one to Carter and the metal one to Jaime.

They both looked at me like I was crazy, "What are we supposed to do with these?" he asked. "Well, Carter you know those weapons you have, the hatchet and the other one for your sister," I replied "I call it the hook" Jaime said. "well the hook and the hatchet were given by me. I am your father."

They looked at me shocked then they turned in unison to their mother "its true kids, you know those stories I tell you, about the Greek gods." She said. "Uh yah" Carter said. "I am one, and that's why I couldn't live with you like a normal dad, but I do love you and care about you." I said.

Carter ran back to his room dropping his watch on the ground but Jaime just stood there. "I'll go talk with him" Loren said. She stood up and went to his room. "So, you're my dad?" she asked. "Yeah" I mentioned. "Why didn't you want to see me?" "Oh no sweat heart" I said with a caring tone as she started to cry. I wrapped her in a hug using my power from Hestia to warm her up. "I love you, you where on my mind every night when I went to sleep and every day, I missed you so much." She couldn't handle it any more; she wrapped her arms around me and jumped onto me, crying into the crook of my neck. I held her and shushed her and she began to calm down.

 **Carter:**

I ran into my room crying. I never wanted to see him again. He hated me, me left me, he, he, he was my father. I heard a knock on my door, "go away" I yelled. "Let me in" my mom said. I opened the door. "It's not his fault" she started. "Yes it is, he doesn't love me and he never will, he left us by ourselves." I said crying to my mom. "Sweetheart, its not like that, you know sometimes when things are weird and you have thoughts that you aren't normal?" my mom asked. "Sure" "well that's because you aren't normal, your better then normal, your not abnormal you're a higher then the regular person. Better then them in every way. You are half god." we came out of the room to see my sister in my 'dad's' arms.

"Lets go" my dad said as we where getting ready to go somewhere. I didn't know where going. I got my watch off the ground and put it on my wrist. I felt a wave of power go through me. My senses where enhanced and I became stronger. Everyone but my mom got in the car and my dad started to drive.

It took about twenty minuets until we reached the gates. They where huge and I saw a sign with a strawberry on it. Because of my dyslexia I couldn't read the sign. it then morphed into some weird letters. I understood it instantly, it said, half-blood hill.


	6. The cabin

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated, I was in a motorbike incident and was in a coma. Thanks for all the love and support.**

Jaime:

I fiddled with my watch as we were introduced to Chiron and Mr.D. I love how the gusts of wind come every few seconds like its autumn, the metals and jewels shined bright. I pressed the button on my watch that would normally control the time and the watch face disappeared leaving only the metal band.

"Hey where'd my watch go?" I complained. "Press the button on the bottom of the watch." my dad said. And sure enough a long sword with the four elements was at the bottom of my watch where the metal band folds and connects. I pressed the emblem and the watch face came back to my watch with a sound of a suction cup being pulled off a glass building.

"I'll explain everything later but now we have a tour." Dad said. I could tell that Carter was trying to have hard feelings towards my dad but he was brutally failing. I could see his smile waiver every now and then throughout the tour. We ended the tour at my dads cabin. It was directly across from Zeus' cabin and was a few inches taller then the Poseidon cabin that was quite short. It was a collage of different colors that represented my dad.

"Welcome home" carter said sarcastically as he opened the door. The cabin took me aback with its beauty. Dragon eggs lay at the edge of each bed. In the center of the cabin was a fountain of a dragon that had water spewing out of the mouth. The floor around the fountain was a dark black stone yet the rest of the cabin was white marble.

"Wanna see a secret?" my dad asked. We both nodded our heads to far in shock to speak. My dad brought us to the dragon fountain and as we walked over the threshold between the dragon fountain and the rest of the cabin I noticed a small moat of water in-between the two.

When all three of us were on the black stone my father raised his hands and water shot out of the threshold and the floor below us fell.

It felt like forever until we slowed to a stop. All I could see was darkness until dad shot fire at random. The fire my dad shot hit torches that lit the room. The entire basement was a teenager's paradise.

Video games lined the walls and TVs for every viewpoint. There was a big place that was empty for training with our powers, "Chiron doesn't allow campers to have enough time for practicing with their powers so you kids can come down here for as long as you want. I do expect you to attend all of your activities though. Normally you will only have one or two a day because of the new schedule but try and come down here as much as often. Now onto the watches, they are shields and you couldn't see yours before because yours is mostly air." My dad explained

Carter pressed the button on his and fire roared to life then was subdued to the calming sounds of the ocean. "it'll change based on your emotional state" my dad said. "Lets head back upstairs dinner will start soon and I don't want you guys to be late on you first day here." My dad said leading us back towards the fountain.

This time he dropped his hands from his head to his waist and fire came from above.

"Won't wanna be under that when it goes off do we?" Carter said sarcastically. Dad laughed while I just ignored his comment.

When we got back to the surface dad told us to pick a bunk. I ran over to a one that was floating off the ground. As soon as I got on my bed it instantly shot up 5ft. all of my belongings where at the end of my bed in the trunk. On top of the trunk was a grey dragon egg. It was smooth to the touch yet felt like it would fly away like a balloon would if you let it go after blowing it up.

Carter chose one and the perimeter of the bed (not floating) caught fire. His dragon egg was red with black tones. When he touched it he instantly pulled back like it was burning. As the fires burned down my father began speaking again.

"Both of you will be great warriors one day and soon enough masters of all four elements, I must go for now but I will return." With that he vanished into thin air.

Just as he vanished a horn sounded, 30 seconds later there was a knock on the door. I opened it after jumping off my bed. Outside was a tall blond woman with grey eyes.

"My name is Annabeth and your father and I are very close friends. I live here with my husband Leo Valdez and my two children. I was hoping to get to know you two as I am such a good friend to your dad, might we walk together to dinner?" she asked.

"Sure, Carter get your lazy butt over here" I commanded. "Now, now Jaime don't get to bossy" Carter joked as he got off his bed.

We walked with Annabeth, her husband and their children to the dining pavilion. They were allowed to sit at our table because Annabeth and Leo where married and their children weren't direct decedents of gods.

After the sacrificing we sat down and talked about our dads history and how he once was a demigod like us. We learned how he defeated Kronos and his other quests.

"Dad was cool," I said. "What happened?" Carter asked with a smirk on his face. Thunder rumbled overhead and the earth shook a little. "Sorry" carter said looking up at the sky.

"Annabeth," a camper called out, "there's a new prophecy." They continued. "What? When?" she asked, "it hasn't happened but a god came to me and said there would be one, so I came to you."

"Annabeth stood up and made her way to the big house, being the stupid kid he is Carter followed her. "Should we go?" I asked "I wouldn't but you can if you want, the oracle can be very frightening for someone so young." Leo said, I got up and went to prove him wrong, I would not be afraid of some oracle.

When I got there I saw a woman talking with Annabeth, "I don't know maybe someone should ask a question or something. Prophecies normally come before the quest is given or is the quest itself.

"What is it?" I asked confused at what was going on. Suddenly the ground began to shake and green mist surrounded the oracle, and she spoke a prophecy.

 **A/N: Cliffy, yo I want you guys to comment some ideas for a quest or a prophecy and which of the first five Percy Jackson books where your favorite.**


	7. the prophecy and the grand kids

" _Three must delve into the realm unknown,_

 _One of four is left alone,_

 _Twins must save the son of magic_

 _For his life hangs in the balance_

 _They must be saved or the consequences will be tragic,_

 _With the help of the ancients,_

 _The son of time will fight the maniac "_

 **Carter pov.**

The entire camp watched in aw at the oracle that just issued a new prophecy. Annabeth who was standing next to Rachel Dare caught the oracle as she fainted. Chiron came trotting over to the two standing on the porch of the big house.

"Camp meeting." Chiron announced and most of the campers went back to their cabins. "We should go back," I mentioned. Jamie and I started to walk back to our cabin. "Where do you two think your going?" Chiron asked. "Whatever he did I had nothing to do with it" Jamie blurted out before turning around. "Hey, I didn't do anything." I admitted.

"Neither of you did anything, you are both your cabin counselors. We need your impute for the war meetings." Chiron said annoyed.

"Oh you mean her right not me," I corrected. "No, since you two are twins your have to share the role of being councilor" Chiron explained.

"Cool lets go," I said grabbing Jamie's hand. Chiron led us inside to a room with a Ping-Pong table surrounded by fold up chairs. "Take a seat" Chiron ordered. Jamie and I sat down between a girl from the Hecate cabin who looked like she had been crying and a muscly man from the iris cabin.

"Obviously the twins are Carter and Jamie Michaels," a guy from the Hermes cabin said. **(A/N: sorry I didn't give them a last name earlier).** "I agree" Chiron said. "And the third?" Annabeth asked, "Well it seams like Carter is the leader of this quest so its whoever he choses." Chiron announced. "Who do you choose?" Annabeth asked me.

I was so confused I didn't know why I was the leader or why I had to choose. "I... I choose... Um... I choose him," I said pointing at an Asian kid from the Ares cabin. "Him?" a guy from the Hephaestus cabin complained.

I didn't know who anyone was, I didn't know what these people could do, the Asian kid just looked cool with chains wrapped around his arms and a black tee with a fire in the middle. "I'm Jasper Zang grandson of Ares." "Yah but I'm Nathan grace grandson of Zeus"

"Okay, Chiron when does the quest have to leave?" I asked silencing the crowd. "Tomorrow; first light," Chiron responded. "Fine, so how about right now I go and test your skills, which ever one I choose then will go with me no questions asked." "Fine," Nathan crossed his arms while Jasper held his head high. "Everyone to the arena." Chiron ordered.

 **3** **rd** **person pov**

At the arena the two demonstrated their skills, both trying to overshadow their opponent. Both of them were talking smack and commenting on how bad the other one did.

Carter, though, didn't pay much attention to the fight; he directed his attention to the crying girl from the Hecate cabin, "What's wrong?" Carter asked the girl. "My little sister is… she's… she's gone… she's missing for almost three weeks now." The girl answered.

Not knowing what to do Carter said sorry and walked away without even knowing her name.

"Stop" Carter yelled at the top of his lungs. "Neither of you will work, sure your both strong but you're both too cocky I don't want someone who will jeopardize the quest." He announced. "Who do you pick then?" Chiron asked.

Carter scanned the arena. His eyes landed on a girl he recognized with black hair and grey eyes. Without thinking carter blatantly said " I pick her, Calypso Valdez" **(A/N: after the giant war Leo saved calypso but she died because she didn't have the life force of her island and he renamed his daughter after her)**. The girl looked up from her craft she was working on and stared at Carter.

"What, you look smart but you also look like you could handle yourself in a fight. Plus you're like the only other person I know here eligible for a quest." Carter said admittedly. "Fine, the quest has been chosen now everyone needs to go back to his or her cabins for some rest." Chiron ordered.

 **Jamie Pov**

When Carter and I got back to cabin 15 we were too excited to sleep. I don't know how but Carter eventually was able to use his water powers to lower us into the best basement ever.

When we reached the bottom I couldn't see anything, I tried using fire powers like dad did but nothing happened, as if on cue carter spewed fire from his hands lighting the torches like dad had.

I was so sad I couldn't do anything with my powers yet. Carter seemed to get over the fact that our dad had been away for most of our lives really quickly because he had the biggest smile ever on his face.

Then the weirdest thing happened I heard my dad speak to me in my head, "fly" was all he said then the presence left my mind. I got on my feet ready to jump focusing my attention to my feet, I could feel sweat trickle down my face and a pang in my gut.

Carter caught me just in time, I hadn't noticed that the ground below me was shaking, "did you do that?" I asked him but he had a look on his face that he was scared. After shaking off his frightened face he shook his head "no that was you."

I hadn't noticed it but apparently I had channeled the wrong element and made the earth shake. After the outburst of power I felt tired and so did Carter so we went upstairs to our beds.

When I got back to my bunk it had floated down to great me, I hopped on and it started to fly again. Instead of catching everything on fire Carters bed was surrounded in a ball of ice, which cracked and melted in 2 seconds. The residual water drained into the fountain and Carter was sound asleep.

 **A/N: thanks for all the love and support guys really appreciate the care you take to comment and follow my work. please comment on what type of character you think Calypso Valdez should be and what you think Carter should nick name her and what Calypso should nick name Carter.**


	8. The start of realm unknown

Carter POV:

Waking up to an earthquake is never fun, especially when it's two o'clock in the morning. I looked over at my sister who was sleeping like a baby. I didn't understand how she could be sleeping. I ran outside to see if anyone else was awake but as I left my cabin the shaking feeling had left. I jumped back and forth, in and out, and every time the quake would start and end just as soon as I landed. I decided to stay inside and investigate the problem.

It felt like the quake was coming from the basement so I focused on the pain in my gut to lower myself deeper and deeper down. When I arrived I noticed my dad was standing just in front of me, smile and all.

"Isn't it great waking up early on a quest day?" He questioned sarcastically.

"Daaad" I complained.

"Look" he snapped "You are the leader of this quest no matter what so I need you to be as prepared as possible. I need you to know that the powers you have are not your greatest weapon. They drain your energy and are not worth the risk to give away your special move early. You need to be able to use your weapons, knowing how to transform the pen into each modification." I nodded along still in a slight daze. "And I need you to be able to protect your sister." he finished.

"Okay dad but I need you to know that she's quite nervous, unable to control her powers. It's come so easily to me and she is jealous."

"Well she shouldn't be because as far as I'm concerned she is learning earth and air faster than you are just like you are learning water and fire." he reassured me.

"Ok dad can I go back to bed now?" I asked.

"Yes but be ready for tomorrow" he said as he faded away sending me back up through the hole.

THAT MORNING.

I woke up again, late, leaving just 20 before we had to go. I quickly changed and put on my watch, after eating a breakfast bar I brushed my teeth and finished getting ready. since my bag was already packed last night I just threw it over my shoulder and walked out to the Big House.

"Good for you to join us" Calypso said jokingly.

"Wow first day on the quest and you're already cracking jokes." I commented back.

"Stop it" Jamie interrupted as chiron approached us.

"The realm unknown is going to be difficult to find, There's not much information on it except that there is at least one entrance per state. Other then that there are only clues and allusions that can help lead you to the entrance. Here is everything we know about this place." chiron said handing us each a folder with information.

I read the top line "area 51?" it read. I was taken aback, "everything we know about the realm unknown is correlated with aliens?" I asked.

"Just super natural occurrences, natural to us but if the humans can see it there must be an entrance there based on the research done by one graduate from new rome." Chiron informed us.

"So according to this the closest thing to an entrance in new york is in buffalo?" Jamie asked.

"That would seme to be accurate." Chiron confirmed.

"Well then we should get going, the faster we get there the faster we can get done and back, right?" Calypso packed away her folder.

Chiron guided us to the thousand eyed creature named argus. "He will take you to the train station, there you will have no assistance from the gods or any other immortal powers, unless it is beneficial for the quest and would happen either way." Chiron instructed as he opened the door of the Chevy Tahoe for us to get inside.

As we left camp we started talking strategy but before I knew it I was asleep, I wanted to stop time for a nap but I was too exhausted.

I was shaken up by Calypso, "wake up," she screamed "you're drooling on me."

"Sorry" I said before shifting back towards the side of the car door. However I couldn't get any sleep because we had just arrived at the station.

"Well Great realm unknown here we come" I said walking onto the train platform.


	9. Buffalo

Jamie POV:

The train ride was uneventful mostly just Carter and Calypso flirting and giggling about how different their lives had been and just stupid stuff. Neither of them would come close to admit their crush but I knew.

Although it was a god train ride there was a few times a man dressed in black walked by looking into our room, it was quite suspicious and on the third and last time he checked, Carter looked outside after he had left and he had vanished. It had only been about 10 seconds after he left that Carter Checked so unless he was usain bolt he wouldn't have been able to reach the end of the car in either direction by the time we had checked.

Carter didn't think anything by it but I was suspicious. I had my Hook next to me in stick form ready for any kind of action as well as my watch that I had been getting better at controlling.

I heard the train shreek slowing to a stop. "Buffalo Central Terminal" the intercom spoke above. After getting all our snacks and bags together we walked around searching for the realm unknown, the only problem was that Buffalo is a massive city with over 300,000 people.

We had no clue to where we were supposed to be going. "Anyone know where this place is?" Carter asked abruptly.

"Not a clue" both Calypso and I said.

"Well it's 5:39 we should look for a place to stay and eat." Carter decided.

"Yah I'm starved" Calypso agreed.

Carter POV:

We raced to the closest burger joint and ordered the biggest burgers they had. After a fair bit of small talk we chomped down on our food. I realised that the entire time we had been off the train a small small ticking noise had been around us.

Jamie doesn't think I have the concentration to focus on small things like that but I knew it was some sort of clock counting down, if I could find out where it was I could know what it was and why it was ticking. I looked around the entire shop five times but still nothing.

My watch started tingling and i focused on the different clocks and watches, none of them operated on the same frequency as the strange tick, that's why it stood out to me.

That's when the door opened and a man in a black trench coat and two women in white at his sides walked in the sound increased monumentally, I felt my ears have to adjust to the ticking.

After readjusting to the pain I focused on the timepiece the man in the middle had around his neck.

It was unlike any other watch I had seen before, I gave Jamie the look and as soon as she noticed it she covered her ears.

"Whats wrong?" Calypso asked concerned.

"It's his necklace" Jamie complied.

I tried to understand the eye shaped clock but it must have had some sort of magical charm because I couldn't even tell what kind of gears it had.

The trio sat down at a table across the restaurant from us making it harder for me to understand it.

The after eating i waited to pay for the bill. The ticking had subdued for a while as we ate but the second they noticed we were about to leave they cranked the tick to a very high octave.

Before releasing it my watch expanded out into a shield. That triggered the trio, as the shield now was a calm water almost icy shield.

The ticking began to give me blurry vision, my arm raised and behind the shield I couldn't hear the ticking but I could tell what the timepiece was there was a bomb attached to one side of the eye and a button on the other,

I , being the brave man I am, ran towards the trio expanding my shield to lower the blast radius, if there is an explosion.

My pen came out of my pocket and I pressed on the bottom, my axe sprang to life as i slashed down at the big man, in between his legs. "My name is Carter and you're about to bomb the wrong dinner." i said almost caving.


	10. I knock out a god for about 10 seconds

Carter:

"My name is Carter and you're about to bomb the wrong dinner."

The man grabbed for his jacket pocket, I could tell it was some sort of ticking mechanism inside of it but as he got closer the world began to slow down.

I peeled my axe from the chair the man was sitting in and swung it around me, I struck the man straight on hith the blunt of my axe, as I could control time I was going at normal speed while everyone else was at slow speed because of some type of charm on the timepiece in the man's pocket.

The man passed out and time returned to normal. I looked back at my friends and their jaws had dropped to the underworld. "What just happened?" Calypso asked utterly confused. "I think I just battled a time changer." I replied trying to understand the how the man slowed down time.

"Well I must say you are a lot like your father" I heard from behind me. Turning around I could see the man had awoken. "Cocky and overpowered, but not trained." the man said.

"Well how about I show you haw trained I am?" I threatened, "because there's no way you could defeat a god and I'm not supposed to interfere. "Then what is in you pocket?" I countered.

"It's something your father gave me, it was supposed to slow time down while I was at normal speed, I don't know what happened maybe you were to close or just had more power over time or something but I know that it's not a bomb."

"If you're not allowed to interfere then why are you here?" Calypso asked from behind me.

"Because these two ladies right here are Circe and Lamia, Goddesses who are the daughters of Hecate. And they want to make sure that your quest succeeds so that you can save the son of magic." he put his arms back around the Goddesses.

"Well how are you going to help us?" I questioned.

"I'm going to give each of you a wish, nothing extreme, but a wish nonetheless. It comes from Lady Hecate but I'm the one giving them to you." he offered

"Well I wish that I can shapeshift" I declared

"One animal max" the girl on the left of the man spoke for the first time.

"A Hellhound" I said with confidence.

"What really? Won't everyone try to kill you though?" Jamie asked before the man did his magic.

We "I don't know what should I be then?" I asked my sister. "You've always liked fast agile things that are hard to strike, like snakes and rabbits but those aren't strong enough for you to become them, just be something fast" my sister suggested.

"A cheetah" i declared and without second thought the man struck me with a purple blast, instantly I Shrunk but only about a few inches. I could tell i was above average height for cheetahs.

"Now what do you two want?" the man asked impatiently.

"Indestructible skin," Jamie announced. "And you little girl?" the man begged her on

"I want to be able to know the next move of every opponent I will ever face" Calypso being the most precauses one here got her wish. Afterwards the three gods left. "Hey did anyone ever find out who this guy was?" I asked my friend and sister.

"Not a clue" they said almost in unison, Jaime falling a bit behind. We finished eating and returned back to the streets of Buffalo.

We began our search in the most populated historical areas like the museums. Although we searched for over a five hours we still had no leads onto where this realm unknown is. "I think we need to settle down" I suggested. "Yah I'm exhausted"Calypso agreed. After finding a motel to stay in we all slept taking turns to watch.

The night was quite uneventful including the snoring from Calypso.

In the morning we ate breakfast and did some research online about the realm unknown.

Then we continued our search this time we ventured out into the smaller suburb areas of Buffalo. Starting with the town like city called Williamsville


End file.
